You Must Fight, To Survive
by alphaandomega115
Summary: When The only chance of survival is war, do you fight. When an encroaching pack brings war upon the east and west territory, all must fight to survive. Please just read the first chapter, and please leave comments. Thanks. Second chapter is up. This is a continuation from the movie. involving the characters from the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**KATE, HUMPHREY.**

Dawn broke across Jasper, enveloping the two residents of a solitary den under a tree. The den was dug underneath a large oak, blending perfectly, one would have to be searching to find it. The oaks roots created the perfect ceiling and protected the hosts of the den from the elements. Inside the den slumbered two wolves, a beautiful she-wolf with golden fur with sparkeled in the morning light. Next to the she-wolf slept a gray wolf, unimpressive in stature but clearly kind hearted by the way he curled up with the gold wolf and kept her warm. However as the light struck his shut eyes he stirred mildy. Slowly he awakened so as not to disturb his mate a practiced he had become a custom to. When his eyes had fully opened they became fixed on his partner, a warmth spreading through his extremities like a river of sunshine. It burned in his heart, a good burn, one that made him feel strong, and yet weak. This feeling was not new, he had lived with it most of his life, the only thing that changed, was that now he had someone to feel it with him. It was love, and and both the cure and cause lay beside him. With a small toss, a quiet moan, and a stretch, his mate awoke, and smiled at him. "Humphrey, please tell me you weren't staring at me while I slept... again." She said in a light joking tone.  
"WHAT!?" Humphrey explaimed as he jumped up "Why Kate, I never, how could accuse me of such a thing! I meen it's not like you are the most sexy, breath taking creature to ever tred upon the green grass of the earth!"  
Both wolves laughed hard. Humphrey lay back down with Kate, she thanked him for the complement with a long, love filled, kiss. Then both wolves cuddled together and watched the sun finish rising.

**LILLY, GARTH.**

On the other side of the newly combined, western and eastern, packs another pair of wolves were awaken in their den by the sunrise. Large, brawny, and handsome was the dark furred male wolf. He was sprawled akwardly beside his mate, with his face turned away. The pretty white wolf searched desperately, with her sky blue eyes, for a sign to show if he was awake. Finaly giving up she gave him a soft nudge and whispered to him.  
"Garth... Garth, are you awake?"  
"Well, I am now my sweet, but impatient lilly." Garth replied sweetly.  
Turning towarded her he gave a sudden gasp, an expression of shock appeared on his face. Lilly became frightened when she could see no reason for his excitement.  
" What is it!? Whats wrong!?" She pleaded.  
" Sorry, I forgot your so beautiful, I almost died!" Garth replied slickly.  
" How could you garth! I was so scared!" lilly squeeked back, turning her head away.  
" No, babe, Don't cry, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better while your looks may not have killed me, im pretty sure they made me pee a little." He said softly.  
Lilly erupted in a fit of giggles, rolling on the floor of the den trying to console herself. While Garth watched he smiled, then snickered as he realised he really did need to pee. He tried to slowly back out of the den, so he would disturb lilly's hysteria. She stopped suddenly, a grin spread on her muzzle. Staring down garth she got to her feet.  
"My looks didnt kill you, so I Guess I'll have to!" She said jokingly, " Better hall ass alpha boy!"  
Garth laughed and sprinted from the den, lilly chasing after him. He'd let her chase him for a while, then he'd let her catch him, Garth decided. She deserved her prize after the shock he gave her.

**WINSTON, TONY.**

"Winston, we are old. Do you remember youth? The things we used to do, the girls we used to flirt with." Chuckling slightly, the brown wolf gave a smile at his companion.  
" You sure know how to ruin a patrol Tony, It's a miracle your not depressed always talking of your age. Though I think you are mistaken, you were always flirting with the pretty beta girls. I spent my time outside of alpha school trying to impress Eve. She was somthing... different, she still is. Do you remember that time that you made the mistake of inspecting eves "goods" thinking it was another she-wolf? We were young, but damn, you must still feel her teeth." Winston smiled at such a fond recollection, Though he suppossed it was not so fond for tony. He had always loved Eves terrifying wrath, that is, when he was not on the receiving end. Tony chuckled again, which drew winstons gaze.  
"Look at us" Tony said shaken his head and chuckling. " Two old wolves, pack leaders, friends, and fathers. Reminiscing as we patrol are territory. We sure have seen, and done alot in our time. Yet, there is alot I wish I could go back and change. What about you Winston, how much do you regret?"  
Winston stopped suddenly, and didn't reply to Tony. Whirling around Tony followed Winstons gaze, straight to the ground. There on the ground was two sets of wolf prints, and an unfamiliar scent. The tracks passed right across where the two wolves had been walking. One set of prints were large, and pressed deeper in the dirt than the other set. Indicating a large, heavy wolf.  
" What do you say Winston old friend, do we follow 'em?" Tony said unsure.  
" We are to far from the pack to get help and return here in time to find the wolves to whom these prints belong." Winston spoke sternly, his voice strong and unwavering, like that of a true alpha. " Which leaves only one option Tony... We have got to follow them."  
Taking in the scent of the strangers, both wolves set out following the trail.  
" So begins the hunt!" Tony snarled. Then he gave a sharp, short howl.


	2. Chapter 2

LILLY, GARTH.

" Get back here garth!" Lilly shouted and laughed as she chased her mate through the trees away from their den. "How did you even become an alpha, you're more caribou then wolf!"  
Garth laughed picking up speed and dodging the trees and in his haste to escape Lilly failed to see the aproaching hill. He glanced back and watched lilly sprint after him.  
" Watch out Lilly, this caribou is on fire! Garth the super caribou!" He continued to watch lilly, letting out a cocky, but loving laugh. " You"ll have to slow down adventually, that is unless you no longer have to take a p-" Before she could finish her taunt, Lillys eyes opened wide and she stopped dead in her tracks. " Garth! Watch Out! Hill!"  
Garth jerked his head forward but it was already to late to stop. He sprinted into a small embankment of dirt and grass and began his tumble down the hill, which was luckily bare of trees. While shouting Garths name lilly hopped the mound of earth and began running down the hill towards where Garth lay at the bottom. He lay face down, and motionless. Lilly panicked when she saw him, and quickly rolled him onto his back, only to find herself staring into the smiling face of an unharmed Garth. Relief flooded her, and then suddenly a huge grin spread on her face. "Looks like I caught my prey, now tell me Mr. Alpha, what do I do now?" Seduction filled lillys voice, and she lay down on top of garth, so they were chest to chest. Kissing him roughly, but pleasantly.  
When garth failed to answer lilly's question she nipped his neck softly, then kissed him again but this time more gently.  
" I guess I'll have to punish my naughty caribou." She whispered in his ear, and slowly began grinding against him. With a sly grin Garth whispered back to lilly.  
" As much as Garth the super caribou deserves his "punishment", could It wait until Hutch isn't watching us?"  
Lilly had a look of confusion on her face as her mind processed what garth just said. She quickly made sense of the statement and flung her head around. There behind lilly was Hutch, and by the look on his face had been watching the whole time.

HUTCH.

Hutch was alone, he needed time alone, so he had taken a walk into the woods. He sat now at a clearing which was over shadowed by a grassy hill. Although not near the stream, or the river, a small puddle of water was in the clearing.  
Bending to drink from the clear puddle, the black and white wolf saw his reflection. Staring for a few seconds as a lone tear fell and rippled the water, then he continued his drink. So many thoughts ran through his mind, but one kept coming back. It had been like this for many nights, and was becoming greatly distressing. He could speak of it to no one though, for he would seem crazy. Even his own mate would think him ill, and would be frightened by such thoughts.  
" Twilight, oh sweet, loving friend, It is you alone who give me the will to rise from slumber anymore." He thought to himself. Thinking of his beautiful dark furred mate made him smile, and made light where his mind was dark. Hutch wished desperately he could tell his mate of the darkness clouding his thoughts and dreams. "She is the pack healer after all, perhaps she could give me an herb to eat that would make such darkness go away." Hutch once again thought aloud. Mabye he could get candu to ask for him, pretending that it was him who was ill. Only to do so, he would have to tell candu. Even his best friend was not trust worthy enough to be trusted to believe him. "Candu would surely think me nuttier than a squirrel if he knew about that thought, that dream. They are one in the same, always the same thing too. It is More than just a thought though, I can smell the death, taste the blood hear the dying screams of k-" Hutch found himself cut off as he heard shouting. He spun in a circle but saw no one, then realised the shouts were coming from the top of the hill. Familiar voices filled the air, that of Garth and Lilly. A smile replaced his gloomy frown as he sat awaiting to see his friends run down the hill. He supposed it would be good to have company, as being alone did not help. He could here Lilly shout, but this was different, her voice sounded fearful. He sprang to his feet, about to run up the hill to help Lilly. When without warning he saw Garth trip and go head over tail rolling down the hill, and Lilly following after yelling his name. Quite shocked by what he had just seen, Hutch had not moved. but after seeing Lilly roll garth over he ran forward. Only to be shocked into paralysis again when he watched Lilly begin dry mounting Garth. His eyes opened wide, unsure of what do.  
But before he could do anything Lilly snapped her head around, and stared at him with a look of shock and embaressment. Realizing there was no easy way out of this akward situation he put his head down to avoid Lillys eyes " Damn." Was all he could manage to say.

WINSTON, TONY.

Winston and Tony had been following the trail at a rapid pace for some time. Not once did they see a single trace of the two invading wolves, aside from the unfamiliar scent and the foot prints. Neither Tony nor Winston had spoken since setting out on the trail. Winston had a grim look on his, but it did not distort his alpha features. Even when in pure terror Winstons face did not show it, he still looked like he was in control. It was a quality that made him an excelent pack leader. It was a quality Winston saw in few others, with the exception of Humphry. Winston had always respected Humphry greatly, and thought him worthy of a position much greater than omega. However Humphrys phsyical capabilities disagreed with Winston. " If only he could hunt, he could be a beta." Winston had thought on many occasions. He certainly had the mind of a great pack leader, though he could do a little more maturing yet.  
Winston looked at Tony beside him, his face was not that of a leader. Tony had become a pack leader by bullying his way to the top. He mellowed with age, and grew to become a decent leader. In his youth however violence was how he succeeded. Had it not been for Holly, Tony's mate, he would surely have been killed in a mindless fight. Holly had been a gentle soul, and brought much light into Tony's life. She had smoothed Tony's rough edges, and helped him settle down.  
She had become pregnant not long after they were mated, and Tony had been ecstatic. Winston remembered him being so cheerful he ran around for a week dancing and howling and kissing anybody he saw. While giving birth to a lone pup,  
to be named Garth, Holly died. Winston knew in his heart that a peice of tony died that day. He spoke few words to any one over the next few months. He raised Garth strong and proud, but he never got over the loss of his love. Anger still remained within him, and it could be directed at no thing, and no anger is without direction it flows freely leading to self loathing and hate of the world. Though Tony hid it well, winston knew Tony hated everything around him, and most of all himself.  
Tony broke the silence suddenly " Winston?"  
"What is it Tony?" winston replied.  
" These tracks are leading straight towards the valley and the pack dens." Tony stated.  
" Why would intruding wolves go to the most populated area of our packs?" Winston answered Tony's statement with a question.  
Both wolves began to pick up speed, hopefully they would get there in time to stop their packs from killing the strangers. "Tony, let's take a shortcut, down through the thinner trees and over the river, will be able to come out right on top of the valley ridge." Winston commanded, and Tony did not argue. He knew Winston was correct.  
Both wolves left the trail and darted off to the left, sprinting through trees growing increasingly thin. Winston hoped they would get there in time to stop blood shed.


End file.
